


Three is the Charm

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Rating: E for ExplicitTags: Threesome (no Wincest), Dom!Sam, Sub!OFC, Sir!Kink, BabyGirl!Kink, oral (male and female receiving), d/s dynamics, spit roast, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it). This has no plot, all smut. I did read this over and if some mistakes slipped through the cracks, they are mine! Sorry in advance.





	Three is the Charm

 

“You wanna show Dean what a good girl you are?” Sam asked as he raked a hand through her hair.

“Yes sir,” she answered, her lip trembling “Yes, I’ll show him I’m a good girl.”

“Perfect.” Sam said and walked behind her as Dean slung both of her legs over his shoulders. He was immediately captivated by her scent as he opened her thighs up a little more.

“Ohhhh fuck.” he moaned as he took in the sight of her spread out and wet for him. He heart hammered as he slid his tongue along her slit making her gasp.

“That’s it baby,” Sam said as he raked a hand through her hair “let him hear you.”

“Yes sir.” She moaned.

Sam watched as she twisted and rolled under his brother’s touch. A not so secret kink of Sam’s was watching her get off, either with him or by herself, he loved watching her come. He reached in the bedside table and pulled out the small, bullet vibrator she kept in the drawer and turned it on. He guided the toy over her nipples, making them instantly harden and her moan. Dean looked up, saw what was going on and let a wolfish grin cross his face.

“Fuck,” Dean swore as he watched her toss her head back and whine “keep going like that and she won’t last.”

“She’ll last,” Sam said proudly, he knew her body almost as well as she did, he knew what she could handle “won’t you baby?”

“Yes-FUCK!-Yes sir!” She cried as the toy vibrated against her strained nipples.

“There’s my good girl.” Sam cooed as Dean ducked his head back down and enveloped her pussy with his mouth, he ate her out like she was his last meal. She sank her fingers through his hair and cried out loudly as Sam guided the toy from one nipple to the next, dragging the head of it slowly across her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

“Oh, oh, OH!” She whined as Dean swirled his tongue around her clit. Her thighs snapped around Dean’s ears but Sam forced them open with his free hand.

“No ma’am,” Sam warned “do that again and I’ll take you over my knee.”

“Yes sir!” She managed to squeak out “I’m sorry!”

“I wanna see what he’s doing to you,” Sam said, his voice filled with lust “I wanna see you move, see your pretty pussy drench his face, you understand me?”

“Yes sir!” She exclaimed as he moved the toy down her breasts and to her clit where he positioned the pointed end of the toy right on to her clit, making her cry out.

“OH GOD!” She screamed as she felt the vibrations through her body along with Dean’s tongue mercilessly lapping over her dripping center. She opened her thighs wider to accommodate Dean’s body as she twisted and rocked against his face.

“That’s it,” Sam said “fuck his face baby.”

She rolled her hips, her fingers holding on to Dean’s hair for dear life as she mercilessly rocked her hips.

“Dean, Dean, oh Dean!” She cried and Sam rolled the toy back and forth over her swollen clit, making her climb higher and higher.

“She’s fucking soaking my face.” Dean said to Sam.

“She’s delicious isn’t she?” Sam asked Dean who nodded and went back to devouring her pussy.

“Please,” she begged “oh please, can I come?”

“I want to hear you beg some more,” Sam said “you’re so hot when you beg.”

“Please sir!” She cried out “please! I wanna come! Please let me come!”

“I think you’ve earned it,” Sam said “what do you think Dean?” Dean nodded as he swirled his tongue inside her entrance. He flicked his tongue in and out of of her as she continued to writhe, begging both of them.

“Please sir, please Dean, I wanna come! Please!” Her cries echoed through the room.

“Come,” Sam told her “come for us baby.”

She arched her back, coming hard and fast with a scream. They worked her through her high, letting her ride it out on Dean’s tongue.

“Good job baby girl,” Sam cooed in her ear as he shut the toy off and kissed her cheek “I think you deserve a reward for being such a good girl for us.”

“Want you,” She told him as she gripped his hand “want you both.”

“You do?” Sam asked “What do you want us to do with you?”

“Fuck me.” She begged.

Dean sat up and Sam looked at her with a grin on his face.

“Someone wants her reward bad.” He said with a smirk “Tell me where you want us.”

“May I suck Dean’s cock while you fuck me?” She asked Sam in the most innocent tone she could manage after having a mind blowing orgasm. Sam smirked at this and gently touched her face.

“Such a good girl, asking politely. Yes, you may.” He told her and nodded to Dean.

She sat up, crawled to the edge of the bed and reached for Dean, whose green eyes were filled with desire.

“I’m gonna return the favor.” She said with a wink as she took his cock in her hand. She lowered her head and took him deep into her mouth, making him moan and his head fall back.

“Fuck,” he moaned as he thrust into her mouth “yes, fuck that feels amazing.”

Sam got on the bed and parted her legs to find she was dripping with arousal.

“Mh, well that’s too good to pass up.” Sam murmured and laid on his back between her legs, sealing his mouth around her pussy.

She cried out as well as she could with her mouth full of Dean’s cock, her hand and mouth working in sync.

“Keep going baby,” Sam told her “suck him off like a good girl.”

She moaned as she took Dean deeper into her mouth, the vibrations from her moaning was driving him crazy.

“Fuck, shit, oh fuck!” He cried as he gripped her hair tightly and fucked her mouth.

Sam growled between her legs as her hips rolled into his mouth.

“That’s it baby,” Sam encouraged “just like that, fuck you’re a good girl. I’m gonna fuck you hard for being such a good girl.”

She let out a moan as Sam’s tongue flicked over her clit and his fingers sank deeply into her. He moved them in and out of her as her arousal dropped down his chin. Dean, meanwhile, fucked her throat with abandon as she sheathed her teeth behind her lips and held on to his hips for dear life as her body rocked between the Winchester brothers. She moaned and cried out as best as she could while Dean fucked down her throat, gripping her hair tightly and letting out a stream of swears.

Sam slipped out from between her legs and got on his knees behind her, flicking the head of his cock through her soaking folds before pushing deeply inside of her and letting out a pleasure filled hiss.

“Fuck baby,” Sam moaned “so fucking tight for me.”

Dean fucked harder into her mouth and clenched his teeth as the chord in his belly tightened hard. He slid his hands down her hair and shoulders and to her breasts where he pinched her nipples between his fingers and rolled them, making her cry out loudly.

Sam reached between her legs and pressed his fingers into her clit, working it in harsh circles that matched his pounding hips.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Sam growled as she moaned and squirmed between them “fuck, that’s my good girl, taking our fucking cocks.”

Her body was overwhelmed, their hands and bodies seemed to be all over her as she let out a scream, coming hard on Sam’s cock. Sam fucked her through it and built her back up, her skin was charged with electricity as Dean threw his head back and moaned, coming deeply in her throat. She swallowed everything he had to give down and smiled up at him as she wiped the corners of her mouth. Dean watched as Sam slammed his hips into her and she moaned loudly. Sam pulled her up so that her back was flush with his chest and he turned her head back to him.

“Did you like that? Sucking Dean’s cock like a good girl?”

“Yes sir,” she answered breathlessly “yes I did.”

He turned her head to Dean and said

“Maybe I should let him suck on your tits while I fuck you, would you like that?”

She nodded and he tightened his grip on her throat. “Use your words baby.” He told her.

“Yes please,” she choked out “Yes I want that!”

“Tell me.” Sam growled as he bit her ear again.

“I want Dean to suck on my tits while you fuck me!” She cried.

“Good girl,” he said and made eye contact with Dean, who nodded. Dean crawled up the bed and latched his mouth on to her left nipple and sucked on it hard while he gripped her right breast in his hand.

She let he head fall back against Sam’s shoulder as he gripped her hips and moaned in her ear.

“Such a good girl,” he said “such a fucking good girl for me.”

“Sam, Dean, oh god!” She cried out as Dean switched breasts and lapped his tongue over her right nipple.

“That’s it baby,” Sam told her “moan for us, let us hear you. Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he moaned “fuck!”

She cried out loudly as Sam let go inside her and slammed his hips one last time as he emptied into her belly.

  
  


After a warm bath, she crawled into bed between the Winchesters. With her head on Sam’s chest and her legs in Dean’s lap, the boys stroked her skin making her feel like the luckiest girl on the planet.

“Did you have fun baby?” Sam asked and looked down at her.

“Yes I did.” She told him and then looked at Dean, who was smiling at her “thank you, both of you.”

“Happy birthday baby.” Sam said and kissed them top of her head.

 

 

 


End file.
